Truely Alone
by 27lablover
Summary: China Town was attacked by the Wicked Witch's minions, which left China Girl all alone. This is the night of the attack, the night when she lost everything, the night before Oz and Finley came, changing her life forever. One-shot


"Sweetie?" my mother asked, turning her lovely china face to me, "You look tired. Why don't you go get ready for bed? Pappie will be in soon, to tuck you in."

We were celebrating out in the streets of China Town. We had received news that the wizard had arrived and we were so happy. The prophecy was finally coming true! We were going to be freed from the rule of the Wicked Witch.

I wanted to stay up all night, partying and celebrating. None of the other parents were sending their children to bed! But I figured that my mother was right.

"Okay, mother," I replied, "Good night."

"Good night, dear," she said, giving me a little hug, " I love you."

"Love you, too."

I practically skipped back home, happy out of my mind. All I could think about was the wizard; he was going to fix _everything_. I wondered if he would be like the former king, the one who's own daughter poisoned him. The old king was kind and loved the people of Oz, always granting them wishes, as long as they were good and noble. That was, at least, what my mother told me. She always had a wistful look in her eyes when she talked about the old times. It made me wish that the king was back and that everything was how it used to be.

I opened the door to our lovely house which, like everything in China Town, was made of an elegant china. Just as I closed the door behind me, I heard a scream. I froze, my hand still on the doorknob. Then another scream, louder than the first. And then another. And another. I opened the door back up to find...

Absolute chaos.

China People were running, left and right, frantically, screaming. Children were crying and several other people were on the ground, with their pieces scattered about.

Horrified, I scanned the crowd, desperately looking for my family. I tried to run down into the streets to find out what was going on, but a china man grabbed me and dragged me back into my house.

"What's going on?" I asked, panicked.

"The Wicked Witch's minions!" he yelled back, over the commotion, "Take cover!"

My heart started to race. Oh no! The Wicked Witch! Her minions were monsters! The man threw open the door and pushed me nudged me inside.

"GO!" he shouted, closing the door, "Take cover!"

I ran across the room, but I was in a daze and crashed into the wall. I fell down on my bottom and then turned wildly around. The man was starting to run to me, but then the front of the house exploded, blowing debris including a table towards me.

I was too shocked to scream. The table landed sideways on me and pinned my legs. I ignored the sharp _Crack! _my lower limbs made, and ducked my head down, behind the table.

I heard the man yell and scream and allowed myself to peer over the table a little. What I saw was the most fearsome creature ever. It had a body of a baboon and giant wings. Its horrible face with the hungry bloodshot eyes and viscous yellow fangs looked down upon the china man it held in its terrible claws.

The china man struggled against the monster's iron grip, desperately trying to escape.

"Girl!" he screamed to me, "Where are you? Help me! HELP!"

The minion looked tired of the poor man's screamed pleads and broken cries. He raised him preparing to strike him against the wall and I just had enough time to snap my eyes shut before I heard china shatter.

The man's anguished cry stayed in my head, even after it was silenced. I was too terrified to even cry. I ducked my head down and hid from the monster. I heard it snuffling, almost like it _sensed _me behind the table and it leaned its face just a foot away from the table. I braced myself to die.

Then a china woman screamed outside and the monster turned, remembering his duties elsewhere in China Town. He let out a horrible screech, like a predatory bird's and flew out the gigantic opening.

I stayed hidden, all throughout the attack, not wanting to give away my presence. I thought about the poor man who was now probably in pieces all over our Main Hall. I thought about my family who had still been out on the streets. Were they dead? I lump formed in my throat **(A/N: I realise that she's a china doll, but we're just going to say that lumps can form in her throat. Anybody have a problem with that? Okay, good.)**. _Stop it China Girl, _I think, _You're gonna give yourself away if you cry! _

Eventually, later in the night than I had ever stayed up, I heard the creatures flap away, screeching with delight of all the kills. I took this as my chance to call out for help.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" I yell at the top of my lungs. No answer. I was all alone.

I cried myself to sleep, my dry sobs echoing all around my house.

I was truly alone.


End file.
